peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Stewart
Mark Stewart is a British musician and founding member of The Pop Group. A pioneer of post-punk and industrial hip hop, he has recorded for On-U Sound Records and Mute Records. His first post-Pop Group release was the 1982 single "Who's Hot", issued under the name 'Mouth 2'. The following year came a pair of releases with On-U associates as 'Mark Stewart & The Maffia' – the 'Jerusalem' EP and the album 'Learning to Cope with Cowardice'. Stewart has since made several albums under his own name as well as collaborating with artists such as Trent Reznor of Nine Inch Nails fame, Tricky, Massive Attack, Chicks on Speed, ADULT. and Primal Scream. In 2005, he released a collection of his best work on Soul Jazz Records entitled 'Kiss the Future'. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel As an earlier supporter of the Pop Group, Peel quickly came to feature many of the numerous offshoots of the band, including the work of frontman Mark Stewart. Another positive factor was Stewart's long-term association with On-U Sound production guru and label owner Adrian Sherwood, whose prolific output Peel followed closely. Stewart first hooked up with Sherwood on the debut New Age Steppers LP in 1981, then worked with the producer and On-U Sound musicians on records issued both as 'Mark Stewart & The Maffia' and as a solo artist. Peel continued to feature Stewart's work regularly into the 1990s, despite admitting that he did not always find the records to be comfortable listening. In a 1988 Observer article on Sherwood, the DJ suggested that “tracks made with singer Mark Stewart [[Tackhead] musicians as "The Maffia"] have been especially disconcerting”.John Peel: ‘Hubble, bubble dub on the double’, Observer, 1988-11-20, accessed via Guardian and Observer Digital Archive. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions *None under own name. *One as member of the Pop Group. Other Shows Played ;1980s *18 May 1983: Blessed Are Those Who Struggle (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *18 May 1983: Jerusalem (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *05 June 1983 (BFBS): Learning To Cope With Cowardice (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *13 June 1983: None Dare Call It Conspiracy (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *13 July 1983: The Paranoia Of Power (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *13 July 1983 (BFBS): The Paranoia Of Power (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *14 December 1983: Learning To Cope With Cowardice (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *23 January 1985: The Wrong Name & The Wrong Number *22 May 1985: Hypnotized (7") Mute *Early June 1985 (BBC World Service): Hypnotised (single) Mute *28 September 1987: Survival (12" - This Is Stranger Than Love) Mute *16 October 1987 (BFBS): Survival (album - Mark Stewart) Mute STUMM 43 *21 October 1987: Survival (12" - This Is Stranger Than Love) Mute *07 November 1987 (Radio Bremen): Survival / Survivalist (album - Mark Stewart) Mute *17 November 1987: Hell Is Empty (CD - Mark Stewart) Mute *20 November 1987 (BFBS): Forbidden Colour / Forbidden Dub (album - Mark Stewart) Mute STUMM 43 *02 December 1987: Hell Is Empty (album - Mark Stewart) Mute STUMM 43 ;1990s *09 May 1990: Fatal Attraction (Contagious) (12" - Fatal Attraction) Mute *14 May 1990: Collision (album - Metatron) Mute *23 May 1990: Collision (LP - Metatron) Mute *07 June 1990: Collision (album - Metatron) Mute *16 February 1996: Crawl Space (12 inch – Dream Kitchen ) Mute *25 February 1996 (BFBS): Crawl Space (12"-Dream Kitchen) Mute (after anecdote about John's nightmare hotel room) See Also *New Age Steppers *Tackhead *Adrian Sherwood *Barmy Army *Cover Versions External Links *Wikipedia *Facebook *Twitter References Category:Artists